Christmas crossover mess
by Nami Kusuma
Summary: This is for a contest and for your enjoyment. Crossover: Devil's partimer Ruby Gloom Hetalia


Crossover Christmas

The Box

Ruby Gloom + Devils a Parttimer + Hetalia

~~Ruby's POV~~

It was Gloomsmas in Gloomville! Skull boy and the gang look forward to the day. Even Misery slightly and Scardey bat. Sliding down the banester with Iris and Mr. Buns.

"Eeeeeeeek!" Scardey bat screeched cause Iris stopped right in front of him. "Must I remind you of my heart condition Iris?"

"Relax scaredy. Its Gloomsmas!" Iris screamed.

Scardey screeched again and hid. I shrugged and walked toward the fireplace a dead holiday tree.

"Ah! Ruby!" It was Skullboy. "I might be related to saint nick himself!" He handed me a gift. "Happy Gloomsmas Ruby..."

"Thanks Skullboy." I smiled and gave him a gift.

"Would you happen to have a gift for me Ruby?" Scardey asked.

"Of course. I have a gift for everyone!" I hand all my gifts out and then i was sucked into a darkness of some type...

~~Sadou Mao~~

Today is a holiday called christmas according to Chiho. We're having a "christmas" party at my apartment. We close the MgRonalds early today so we dont lose customers. Lucifer, Emi, Shiro, and Suzano should be setting the place up. Sentuky Fried Chicken has been tough competion but we'll have that archangel beat yet.

"Alright you 2." Miss. Kisaki said. "Its christmas and time to close up shop."

I affectively and immediately closed up shop. Making sure I did it so there was no room for error. Making sure the store is clean is a good tatic to attract customers. With that Miss. Kisaki closes up and sent Miss. Chioh and I home. Chioh shivered.

"Hey..." I put a gentle hand on Chioh's shoulder. "You cold?.."

Her face flushed and she turned to face me. "I-I'm fine Sadou!"

"Here." I drap my coat over her shoulders.

She flushed a little more. "Thank you, Sadou"

"No problem." We get to my apartment and everyone is waiting.

"Well you certainly took your time." Lucifer said clicking away at the computer.

"It's an honor you made it back sire." Shiro bowed.

"At least he made it back." Emi scoffed.

"Hey!-" I stopped. I felt a wave of dark magic through the air. "Shiro. Lucifer. You feel that?"

"I feel it too sire." Shiro glanced around the room.

"Its definately strange, but what isnt around here?"

Damn you Lucifer. Be some help for once. Another wave. This this my powers start flowing through me. What's going on? Is this power coming from East Eden? I must stay on my guard. If this world is in danger. How am I supposed to rule when another threat is about? I cant have my empire be ruined by something else! I must take action!

"Sadou?" A light touch on my shoulder. I turn. It's Chioh. "Relax. Its the holidays and... I... uhhh... Here!" She shoves a gift into my grasp. I take it carefully.

"Ummm..." I pause. Not sure what to do. "Thank you Chioh. I actually have a gift for you."

Her eyes light up like a meteores erupting from volcanos.

"I doubt it." Emi said flatly.

"Do not doubt his lordness!" Shiro scolded.

They all started arguing. Another wave of dark magic hit this time opening a portal! Chioh almost fell in but I saved her only to fall into the portal myself. I hope this doesnt ruin my uniform, or Chioh's gift to me!

~~Norway~~

Two beings have entered our world that shouldnt be here. I must find them and return them to their worlds. This is probably Englands doing. When will he learn. He cant cook and he cant do dark magic successfully.

"Hey!~ Norway!~" I look towards the person calling my name. Denmark. What is he doing here after i said no to christmas at his place? "Finland, and I both have gifts for you~" He hands me 2 wrapped boxes with my flag colors as bows.

"Thank you Denmark but I know they're both from you." He became shocked. "Merry christmas Denmark. Now leave."

"Can youat least open them while I'm around?" Denmark sounded questionable behind his cheeriness.

I let out a sigh. "I guess I can."

"Thank you Norway."

I guess the people in need of my can wait.

~~England~~

I've done it. I finally have bloody done it. I can now show those wankers how powerful and intellegent I am! Careful now if I mess up this attempt will be another failure for them to laugh at. The ding went off. I turn off the oven and pull out the cookies. I set the cookies on a cooling rack. Spread the icing on. Now for the sprinkles. I wait for them too cool. They cool to an edible temp. Picking one up I see slight goldening of the pastry. Now for the final test. Taking a bite it actually tastes good.

Its a good thing I'm not effected by the curse I placed on these delights. These black magic cookies will be the best thing I have invented yet. A portal opened above the cookies. A female with cat black cat fell through and barely missed the cursed cookies. Another portal opened behind me. Out of that one came a beast. A beast almost as scary as Russia if ot scarier! One of his horns were missing as if it were cut off, and what ever clothes he was wearing were torn. He was holding a present protectively. So was the girl.

"Ooooh... My head..." the girl said. She looked around and spotted the cookies. "Hey. Cookies." She picked one up.

I was about to warn her but heard the voice of the other thing present. "Hey girl. Be careful. Those cookies have some dangerous magic in them." His voice made me pale. He can sense the magic in the cookies.

"So they're not safe?" The girl put the cookie down.

"Erm..." He seemed puzzled. "Hold on..." He started chanting. This emense magic he emitts scares me out of the room to just observe from the door. The chant stops. "Now they are safe I drained the magic from them." Not... Possible...

"Thank you mister." The girl said cheerfully taking a bite.

"Please. The name is Sadou." He said. "Sadou Mao

"I'm Ruby Gloom." Such a gloomy name for a girl with such spunk. "And this is Doom Kitty." She petted the black cat. "Where did the man go that was currently here?"

"He's right there by the door." Fear enters again me again.

"I- I apologize for- summoning you both here-" Calm down England. You're gonna have to use your human name and not country name. "I'm Aurthor Kirkland."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Kirkland." Miss. Gloom said.

"You too Miss. Gloom." I flash a kind smile back.

"Hey. Kirkland." The demon spoke. "Hold on to these" he tossed me a uniform and he was wearing royal clothing.

"Of course." Only thing I can reply with.

"Thanks" That voice is scary. "Say. Were you celebrating christmas Ruby?"

"If thats what gloomsmas here is. Then yeah."

"Then lets celebrate. You first." He looks horrifying but sounds nice. Im confused...

"Okay Sadou." She opens her gift. Its a locket. "I wonder" She opens the locket and it screehes like a feild of banches. She closes it after smiling.

"I guess I go now." Sadou said. He opened it carefully and was smiling. Carefully pulling it out it was a picture and an amulet. "Chioh..." He half whispered.

I guess I shouldnt worry about then. I smile and try to figure a way to get them home.

~~America~~

Russia, Germany, China and me heard a screech were Iggy was. We hopped into action. There was a gaint scary thing and a girl in Iggy's kitchen! Russia and I attack the gaint scary thing. China made the girl pass out and we easily caught the beast by suprised taking him out easy. Iggy had a calm worried smile on his face. Better talk to him.

"Hey Iggy!" I wave at him. I caught his attention. Give him a thumbs up. He looks shocked? "Ummm... Iggy?..."

"..." no words from shocked Iggy.

"Well take them both to Russia dungeon." Germany said. "Try to get something out of England. Before we return."

"Ill try dude but he seems spaced out." This is gonna be hard. "Iggy?..."

~~Sadou~~

When I woke I was chained and my amulet was gone. That was chioh's gift to me! I attempt to break free. No use. My strength is no match for such small chains?... I am puzzled.

"I see your awke." An eiry chill yet happy voice said. "So tell me where you came from, da? I would think wisely on this. Those chains repeal both any black or light magic you use."

"Where's my amulet. That was a gift for me today. Though I just learned of this thing you praise as Christmas. Someone important gave it too me. And where the hell am I?!" I panic. Just now noticing I'm in my own world. Which means...

"Can you let me go please?! I need to get back home or else my plan to become the top employee, and then CEO of the MgRonalds is doomed! Then I'll neer take over the new world I discovered at this rate..." He saw the distress and panic.

"Well." He was thinking. "At least we know you come from a way different world from the girl. You both are harmless and defensless here." He starts to walk away.

"HEY! Wait! What about my amulet?" I take deep breathes to keep mhalf calm in all the panic.

"Hm? Oh yes. It's upstairs with the keys and when we decide to let you and the girl go. If we do. Thn you'll get it back."

"Wait. You're keeping a child down here?!"

"Niet. Just you. She has cell far away from you and upstairs."

"What's your name? I met an Arthur Kirkland earlier."

~Russia~

He asked for my name? Well I am Russia of course, but if England used his human name from that aweful time way back... Neit. Dont think about that time. (RN) "Ivan Bragski." I quickly walk back upstairs to the other countries.

"So we having another world meeting here?" Asked Lithuania as I came out from the dugeon.

"Da. Get everything ready."

I head off to my study. I lock the door and let out a deep sigh. I get out an old dusty box, and open it. Pulling out the old bloody, tattered, and torn scarf similar to the one I was wearing. After reminising on that memory I quickly put it back on the shelf.

A knock on the door.

"Yes?" I ask.

"The countries are here sir."

I walk out and head to the living room.

~Ruby~

I was waiting in what looked like a huge living room. It was really bright to what I'm used too. I dont have my banchy locket anymore. They must've took. I guess I should ask for it back. Doom kitty hopped into my lap. I petted her.

To my side was Mr. Buns. I didnt even know he was here. Even though I was happy, I missed Skullboy and the the rest of the gang. A tall blond glasses man moved us else where and said a meeting was taking place.

~Norway~

Denmark was out drunk. I was slightly drunk but I needed to get to that meeting I heard was taking place. I was about to leave. Then Sweden and Finland came here with more alcohol. I'm not gonna make in time...

"Come in and I'm gonna make a quick call first" I hurry to my cell phone and call England. It's ringing... he picks up.

"Hello? This is England. Who am I speaking with?" His voice sounds off, almost more american kinda...

"It's Norway. You opend portals and off set our world. they need to go back to there world with there belongings. If you dont you could cause panic among their worlds. And Merry Christmas." I hang up and take a swig of scotch they brought over. "This is gonna be a long christmas..."

~America~

The phone on the other end was hanged up. The phone was on speaker. Iggy heard it. He shook himself out of it.

"I need to fix this." He said confidently.

"Neit! Not in my house!" Russia opposed.

"Dude!" I say. "We all know your house is a hotspot for Iggy's magic!"

"He von't mess it up either." German gave the death stare to poor Iggy. "I vill supervise him while he does this."

"Ve!~ Germaaaaany?" Italy said happily.

"Yes Italy?"

"What can I do?"

"You want to help? But isn't this scary?"

"No." Then he becomes dramatic. "I cant imagine what it must be like for them! Away from there friends and family on Christmas!" he sobbed. "I mean I wouldn't wanna be seperated from my Faralleto or Doistu on Christmas"

"Then you and China can get the igrediants we need."

"AIH-YA! I am always the errand boy!" China pouts.

"Well at least you're not alone this time" Italy gave him a side hug thing.

"Alright lets do this dudes!" I shout.

Russia sighs. "I'll go get the girl and the demon 'king'. " With that he walks away.

~Third POV~

The countries worked hard. Sadou and Ruby got back what was rightfully theres. Russia gave a present for Sadou to give to a special someone. England preformed the spell correctly and the foriegners went home.

~England~

Glad that was over. I sigh and slump down.

"Dude! Iggy!..." Anerica shouted before I blacked out.

~Norway~

They did it. The pressence is gone. I head back to bed, but a knock at the door happend. I answer it. It's Iceland.

"Merry christmas." He paused, shoved a gift in my hands, nd turn to face away. "Big brother. And thank you for my gift."

I smile. "Merry Christmas Iceland."

~Ruby~

I'm back in the world and every has opened the gift they got.

"Ruby! You're back!" Skullboy exclaimed.

Everyone else was really happy I was back. Scardey bat actually gave doom kitty a gift too. This was an odd yet perfectly gloomsmas!

~Sadou~

I end up back in my apartment. With everything. My uniform, the amulet, and Chioh's gift. I end up on my knees when I stuble through. So quick thinking.

"Merry Christmas Chioh!" I put the gift up.

"He actually did get her a gift." Emmy said amused.

Chioh looked very happy. "Thank you Sadou!"

She opened it and it was overall shorts and a blouse. (RN). She was happy with it.

"Pervert." everyone else said.

"Hey!" I shout. "It was a real considerate when I picked this out!"

"I like it Sadou." She said. "Its even in the right size!"

This holiday is confusing still. Wait. Is this gonna happen every christmas!?

THE END

RN1: HetaOni reference

RN2: Chioh got Ukraines oufit for christmas


End file.
